Brewing Love
by LoveCarolineKK
Summary: He notices her every night, entranced by everything about her. From the far off glances, to the small smile when she sips her drink. From spilled coco to perfect whipped cream swirls, it's all about brewing love.


**A/N: So this is a one shot that I wrote on tumblr. It's a one shot for now but something I could see continuing if people show interest in it... I don't really know tumblr people liked it so I thought I would share it with you here. Also my tumblr has changed from LoveCarolineKK to ouat-fanfiction-ckk in case you want to see the little daily writings I do...other than that ENJOY!**

He always had admired her from afar, always finding himself in the back when she came in to place her order. Yet, he had her drink memorized, watching intently as she would find her way to the high table near the glass wall, so she could watch the occasional passerby. She always had a slightly forlorn expression, as she would sip her coco, sometimes seeming to drift into a far out land where she could escape her burdens. Killian yearned to talk to her, and today he was going to make sure he would get his chance. He watched the clock tick slowly, standing casually at the register as the familiar blonde with sad olive eyes entered his shop, twenty minutes early of closing.

"Welcome to _The Daily Grind_," he smiled at her, taking silent joy in the light smile that she returned. He drummed his fingers silently on the counter, a nervous habit he had picked up since opening.

"I don't think I've ever seen you here before," she observed as she took in the dark haired man with ocean eyes. She knew she would have remembered seeing him working here before; eyes like those were impossible to forget.

"That's strange considering I own this shop," he replied with a light smirk and an eyebrow rise. He watched as a slow blush crept up to her cheeks, flashing him a light smile in response.

"What can I get for you?" he asked even though he already knew, he just needed to break the silence that had developed in between them. He wanted to keep things light, and get to know as much as he could about her.

"A primo hot chocolate," she responded, pulling at one of the lose ends on her sweater before digging through her small cross body purse.

"Can I get a name for it?" he asked as he picked up the black sharpie and a cup, eagerly awaiting her answer. Killian was desperate for a name to go with the face.

"Emma," she responded her voice light. He quickly scribbled her name on the side of the cup before turning away from her, hoping to hide the grin now forming on his lips.

"Want some homemade whip cream?" he asked waving the can behind his head where she could see it.

"And cinnamon please," she responded causing a wider grin to spread across Killian's face. He expertly blended the milk and coco powder adding in an extra shot of chocolate into her large cup.

"How do you do that?" she asked gesturing towards his expertly formed whip cream swirl.

"Lots and lots of practice. Maybe I could teach you sometime," he responded with a small smile as he let cinnamon fall from the sifter, lightly dusting the whipped topping. He just heard her snort in response before a light giggle escaped her lips. His smile seemed to grow even wider at the foreign sound.

"Yeah I think I'd like that," she responded with a light smirk all her own as Killian turned back to her.

"Good, you tell me when, and we can make it happen," he responded handing her the cup, letting his fingers brush hers softly.

"What do I owe you?" she asked, returning to digging through the pockets of her small purse.

"It's on the house," he replied simply before turning to clean off the counter with a towel. Watching from the corner of her eye as her mouth dropped open in silence protest, before snapping shut. She stood there staring at him for a few moments longer before making her way over to her usual spot. This time focusing on the manager as he moved gracefully from machine to machine, filing orders and talking excitedly with customers, rather than losing herself.

People filled out and Emma stayed behind, eager for just one more fleeting moment with the mysterious man behind the counter. She found herself drawn to him, in a way that was so novel to her she wasn't sure what to make of it.

As the rush died down, Killian turned his attention to wiping down tables, his eyes glancing towards Emma's table ever so often.

"You know you never told me your name," she hedged lightly turning her body to face him as he halted his work to look at her.

"Killian Jones, pleasure to meet you," he told her with a smile holding out his hand in response. When she placed hers lightly in his, it felt as if an electric buzz was now surging through his veins. It seemed to elicit the same response from her, if the wide doe eyes were any indication.

"Now how about that lesson?" he asked her with a light smile as he gently pulled her from her chair. He flipped the open sign to close as he walked by, before leading her behind the counter. Finally breaking their connection, he handed the contraption over, moving to stand behind her gripping her hands with his.

"Softly, like this," he told her as he moved their hands gently, forming a perfect swirl. She then mimicked it with minimal help from Killian, before finally getting it right on her own.

"That easy?" she asks with a chuckle as she turns her head to look at him. Killian gives her a smile before his eyes drop to her lips, before flickering back up to catch her darkening olive eyes. She was quick to shake her head and break out of his grasp, walls snapping back into place.

"I-thank you for the lesson," she mumbled as she made her way around him, back to her table to gather her things.

"Anytime," was his nearly silent response as he watched her. As she breezed by him, his hand shot out catching her elbow. With alarmed eyes, she turned to him. Gauging her reaction, he leaned down slowly, pressing a feather-light kiss on her cheek.

"Bye," she told him as she leaned back, a hand placed firmly against the skin where his lips had been.

"Until next time," he told her with a small smile, letting her know he would still be here when she was ready. With a slight nod, she was out the door, into the night, and Killian was left alone. With a resigned sigh he finished closing up, mentally preparing himself for whatever interactions the next day would bring. Taking extra care he wiped off her table, smiling at the thought of her sitting there watching him as he worked.

He couldn't wait to see where this would go. He had gotten her attention, and tomorrow he intended to make sure he kept it. After all this was just the start of a budding relationship between the two, as Killian was determined to put a light back in her eyes.

As she walked home, Emma couldn't contain the almost giddy smile that formed on her face. She hadn't had the best past, but she could see a shinning future in the form of one smirking barista. She had never been so excited to go in for her routine coffee. Tomorrow would be an endless wait until she could find her way back to _The Daily Grind_.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Let me know and maybe we can look into making it a multi-chapter thing...**


End file.
